The Freemans
by Jaydeezy
Summary: All they wanted was a normal life but that was out the door. The spy life was going good until their life threatening mission. Watch the Freeman's as they go through the journey of their life and make new friends and brew up some romance on the way. Mature for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_It wasn't fair! Why couldn't we be normal? It's not like we chose to be this way because if we did we'd take it back real quick. But it wasn't our fault though. It's actually Granddaddy's. All because_ _ **HE**_ _didn't want to listen to Huey and I._

 _It all started when we all moved to Woodcrest after somethings happened in Chicago. Let's just say, Riley didn't know how to "hang low" when he was suppose to. We got into somethings and moved to Woodcrest to start all over. We wanted to live a normal life and stay on the DL but no, Granddaddy thought it would be nice to not get a job and pay taxes so we were in debt. In order to continue living in Woodcrest and not be put on the streets, we had to work for the "Mayor" of Woodcrest. We soon found out that deep at the bottom of Woodcrest was a secret agency where they held children to become spies._

 _Wuncler Agency said they had kept an eye on us. They knew Huey, Riley, and I were gifted and had special skills. We were trained in the agency and became the top spies. But it wasn't as good as we thought. When we were first recruited, we were really young. Huey was 10, Riley was 8, and I was 7. The cool part was that we got to travel around the world. But we also had to kill people. Adults, kids, mothers, fathers, you name it. Me only being 7 it was tough for me. But after 4 years of being in the agency, I finally toughened up and became a lethal weapon._

 _We still got to live a normal life 30% of the time. Our neighbor from across the street became our only friend but we knew we had put her in danger. Or did we?  
_

* * *

"This ain't fair!" Riley complained, "Why we gotta add people to da crew? We only need the three of us."

"Your mission coming up is gonna be your most dangerous and you need more people to assist you," Wuncler told us.

"What's more dangerous than all the missions we've done?" I asked.

"You'll see later but you need to pick your new recruits. You can have 3 more people," Wuncler dropped a stack full of manila folders. He left our office and we looked through folders.

"This some ole bullshit," Riley was still pouting about this.

"Riley, shut up," Huey demanded, "We can't get outta this one so stop trying."

Riley rolled his eyes and grabbed a folder.

"Whoa!" I almost dropped the folder that was in my hand when I saw the picture on my second file.

"What is it?" Huey looked over at me.

"You're not gonna believe whose on this file," I saw showing them the picture. Both of their mouths dropped.

"Did we do this?" I asked.

"Hopefully not."

"Do what?" Our Grandfather asked walking into the office.

"You remember Jazmine Dubois?" I asked. Granddaddy scratched his chin thinking.

"The Mariah Carey lookin' ass bitch," Riley said and Granddaddy snapped his finger remembering while Huey shot him a glare.

"Yea, so?"

"She's apart of the agency."

"How'd they get cute little baby apart of the agency? Why?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's our fault."

Huey was quiet the rest of the time we went through the folders. We found 4 kids we wanted on our team but we didn't know who to cut.

"Did you find your new group?" Wuncler asked.

"Yea, yea! But we gon need 4 people," Riley tells him.

"But I told you-"

"Listen Wuncler," I interrupted, "You're already making us recruit people to our team so just go with it."

"Very well Agent Jay. 4 people you shall get. Who are your recruits?"

I handed him the folders and he went through them.

"Interesting choices. Follow me to meet your new recruits."

As we walked to the training center, I looked back at Huey who looked irritated.

"You okay Hue?" I asked. He only nodded but I knew he wasn't.

"Listen up you ungrateful sons of bitches!" Wuncler yells, "4 of you will be added to Freeman Team and become official agents. So when you hear your name step forward. Cynthia McPhearson,"

A white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"Hiro Otomo,"

An Asian boy with short brown hair came up.

"Michael Caesar,"

A Jamacian looking boy with shoulder length dreads pranced forward.

"And Jazmine Dubois."

Now we knew Jazmine. Jazmine was our only friend. The only one we talked to in our neighborhood, the only one we tried to keep safe. But I guess we failed.  
The girl with Strawberry blonde puffy hair slowly stepped up looking at Huey, Riley, and I's identical scowls. Oh, we were pissed. And she knew it.

"You 4 are not apart of team Freeman. They will give you your spy names and show you your first mission."

"Hol up!" Riley says, "You ain't even show **US** the mission."

"It's in your office on Agent Huey's desk."

"You need to stop busting in our office Wuncler," I snap. "Cause you're gonna hate it when I rig it."

Wuncler rolls his eyes and walks away.

"So you're Team Freeman?" Hiro says like he's expecting more.

"Is that a problem?" I question.

"No it's just that I thought the bad ass team would look, cooler."

"Aye nigga what you trynna say?" Riley raises a brow.

"We got three kids-"

"The same age as you," I add.

"That are most talked about as the best team in the agency. And, aren't you a little to young to be an agent?" Hiro questions looking at me. I growl.

"I wouldn't test her if I was you," Huey says plainly. "That wouldn't be smart."

"Hiro man, cool it. She's one of the best spies here. You don't know what she can do," Michael warns him.

"I don't care. She's nothing but a baby and she doesn't-" Before he could finish I kicked his shin making him hunch down and used my leg to shove his neck down.

"Just a baby my ass," I mumble.

After Cynthia and Michael helped Hiro up, we all walked to our office to retrieve our next mission.

"Oh. This is like a tutorial mission," I say.

"Where we headed?" Riley asks.

"Detroit. There's a drug lord who has a hit out on Wuncler and he needs him dead. Alright Agents, this mission is gonna be a breeze as long as you follow directions."

"What about our names?" Michael asks.

"We already picked them out."

"Cynthia a bitch name so we gon call you Agent C-Murph," Riley says and Cindy smirks.

"Ohhhh, my first black name," Cynthia says clapping.

"Michael you are Agent Caesar and Hiro you are Agent H. Huey?" I look over at my older brother who continued to scowl at Jazmine.

"You name her," He huffs snatching the file and walking away. Riley and I raise an eye brow at his strange behavior. Yea, Riley and I were upset but we knew we couldn't do anything about it.

"Is he okay?" Jazmine asks.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" I asked and the three go to the other side of the office.

"Jazzy why are you here?" I ask. "I'm not saying it to be mean but I don't want you getting hurt. Is it our fault?"

"No. Well, yes and no. My mom needed a job so Wuncler hired her as a sectary. She was late to work one day and he saw me walking to your house. To make up for her being late, he made me work for him."

"Oh Jazzy I'm so sorry," I say a little hurt in my voice.

"Damn Mariah, we totally fucked up your life."

"No, Ri-"

"Agent Reezy," I interrupt. "You gotta call us by our agent names."

"Agent Reezy it isn't your fault."

"It kinda is Agent Jazzy," I say and Jazmine smiles. "Let's go. We gotta get ready for the mission."

Once we get on our jet, it starts up and flies us to Detroit. Everyone could feel the thick air between Huey and Jazmine and I could tell it was making the other agents uncomfortable.

"So how long have you been in the Agency?" Agent C-Murph asks.

"4 years," I answer.

"Oh. And how old are you?"

"Listen Goldy locks," Agent Reezy cuts in, "We ain't all buddy buddy cuz you apart of the crew. You gotta earn yo stay. So chill wit da questions and enjoy the ride."

C-Murph only blinked before putting her head down.

"So what we gotta do for the mission?" Agent Caesar asked.

"Well the 'drug lord,'" I reply using air quotes around drug lord, "Is a 15 year old boy who made a profit from Wuncler's grandson. He's after Wuncler so this is a me mission."

"What's that mean?"

Riley and I exchange looks,

"Oh, you'll see."

Detroit was a beaten and old place with a bunch of burned and abandoned buildings. We landed in an empty area and drove from there.

"So Agents C-Murph and Jazzy, pay good attention cause this is something you both are gonna have to do," I tell them.

"What's that?" Jazzy asks referring to the piece of gum I took out.

"Gum that'll blow a nigga up," Agent Reezy chuckles. I roll my eyes and turn to Agent Jazzy,

"It's explosa gum. All I have to do is chew it and place it somewhere. After I get to a certain rage I can clench my jaw and the gum explodes."

"That's so cool," Agent C-Murph says fascinated.

We get from in front of the " _Drug Lord's"_ hide out. I put my headset earrings on and start chewing my gum. Before I get out the van Huey grabs my arm.

"Be careful, Agent Jay," He says. I nod and get out. I go to the door which was guarded by a man with a gun.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you of course," I say touching his face. The guy was about Huey's age (14) and he was quite tall. He looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"Well that's all you had to say baby," He says grabbing my waist.

"Olivia come on!" Riley calls on cue.

"I'm sorry doll but I'll be back for you okay."

The guy was in a daze and nodded with a smile. I grabbed his neck and kissed him, placing the gum in his mouth.

"Bye handsome," I say waving goodbye. I go across the street, outta range, and clench my jaw. I hear a slight explosion and see guys coming out. Huey and Riley took them out while I went inside. The drug lord stood with a gun pointed at me.

"I'm being ambushed by a little girl?" He questioned with a slight chuckle. I scowl looking at him. I hate being called a little girl. "So where's your mommy toots? You lose her on the way here?"

"I'd stop man," Huey says. I don't even have to look at him to tell he's smirking.

"Why? What's this little baby gon do?"

I rushed him before he could tell and punched him dead across the face. He went down quick and dropped his gun.

"I normally don't say this, but I'm gonna enjoy this," I grab the gun and pull the trigger, shooting him in the head.

"Damn Jay," Riley snickers, "You ain't play wit dat."

"Riley shut up before I shoot you too," I growl walking out the hide out. Huey calls Wuncler once we get inside.

"That was awesome!" Cindy cheers.

"No, it wasn't," I say. "Do you really think killing people is cool?"

Cindy looked down and shook her head.

"But you did say you enjoyed it," Hiro mumbled and I glare at him.

"Wanna be next?" I question. "Cause I won't hesitate to shoot yo ass too."

"Agent Jay!" Huey yells. I don't keep my eyes off Hiro. "I know you're upset but right now isn't the time."

I roll my eyes and look at the window. This is the worse team, ever.

* * *

 **So I thought of a new story so please review and give some feedback. It kinda just came to me and I wanted to test it out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jada! Boys! Get down here! I gotta tell you sum," Granddaddy yells from the bottom of the stairs. I leave my room while Riley and Huey exit theirs. Once we make it downstairs, Granddaddy has a sad look on his face. This couldn't be good. "I, uh, have some bad news."_

 _"We movin?" An 8 year old Riley asks?_

 _"No we're not-"_

 _"Are you dying?" I question._

 _"No baby I'm not-"_

 _"You did something wrong, didn't you?" Huey asked. Granddaddy sighs._

 _"Yes, I did. I made myself known in Woodcrest and now we're wanted at a party they're having."_

 _"A party?" We all said in unison, however our level of enthusiasm was different. Huey was upset, Riley was excited, and I was down right confused._

 _"Yes, party. It's this evening at 5 and we're_ _ **ALL**_ _going."_

 _"But Granddad," Huey tried._

 _"Aw shut up boy! We're goin and that's it."_

 _"But we weren't suppose to be relevant here," I remind him. "We need to stay on the down low."_

 _"You shut up too. Now go get dressed, I don't want ya'll lookin like trash when we get there."_

 _Huey and I sigh as we go upstairs. Riley seemed awfully excited and did his booty dance on the way upstairs._

 _The Wuncler party had more white people than I have ever seen. They were all wearing gowns and tuxs while talking to one another._

 _Before we walked in, Granddaddy snatched Huey and I by the collar._

 _"Now listen here. I don't have to stress this with Riley but you two better not try to harass the white people. Huey don't tell them the truth and Jada don't try to tell them they shouldn't be this happy."_

 _"But granddaddy, they shouldn't be. They were slave owners once. They beat and murdered innocent blacks-"_

 _"Whatever! Don't say nothin or I'm beatin both ya asses."_

 _Huey rolls his eyes while I nod. Once Granddaddy leaves, Huey goes to talk to some people._

 _"Huey what are you doing?!" I question._

 _"I don't care what Granddad says. These people need to know the truth."_

 _Huey, at the time, was going through his "Jesus is black, Ronald Regan is the devil, and the government lied about 9/11" phase. He always dreamed about telling the white man and causing havoc. I'd always here Granddaddy smack and him and a large "ow!" to go with it._

 _"But Huey you heard Granddaddy, we both gon get our asses whooped."_

 _"Has Granddad ever hit you before?" Huey asks. I shake my head. He then looks at me like he's plead his case and continues walking. I go to where Riley is and see's him talking to a tall man with red hair and an army looking outfit._

 _"Oh, Ed this my sister Jada. Jada this Ed Wuncler the third."_

 _I give a slight wave. We weren't suppose to be making any friends here. We aren't even suppose to be at this stupid party._

 _"And there she is," I hear and I turn my attention to Ed Wuncler the first. He was walking with Granddaddy towards me. "Jada Jeanette Freeman. I've heard so much about you."_

 _"From where?" I asked cautiously._

 _"From me," Granddaddy says with a scowl._

 _"You're so pretty. Do you like ponies?"_

 _"You mean horses? No, not really. They're cute and all but the best animal is the Lion. Symbolizes power and strength."_

 _"She has a real noggin huh?" Wuncler laughs. I growl and roll my eyes._

 _"Jada where's your brother?" Granddaddy asks._

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Huey. You know I don't give a damn about Riley."_

 _"Over there talking to those," My voice trails off when I see Huey. "Damn it Huey!"_

 _I run, holding my black dress on my way to Huey._

 _"He's so intelligent," A white woman says._

 _"And very articulate."_

 _"What the hell?!" Huey was dumbfounded. "Ya'll suppose to be runnin in fear."_

 _"Aren't you adorable," An old white lady says pinching his cheek. Huey snatches it away and walks toward me. Before he get's to me, Granddaddy snatches him up._

 _"Boy what I tell you about messing with the white folks? I outta beat yo ass!"_

 _While Granddaddy was scolding Huey, someone bumps into me._

 _"Hey watch it!" It was a little boy about Huey's age wearing a white tuxedo._

 _"You bumped into me!" I yell._

 _"Why is there a baby at this party anyway?"_

 _That was it for me. I kicked the boy hard in the stomach. I guess he had friends cause they tried coming at me too. I did a back flip and distanced myself. Before I could strike, Huey punched the boy in the jaw. I guess we were fighting now. While we fought some of the boys, a loud_ _ **BOOM!**_ _made us stop and look. Ed Wuncler the third was hurling out of a window while Riley stood there with a gun howling in pain._

 _"He did not-" I manage to say._

 _"He did," Huey assures me._

 _As everyone was getting ready to leave, Granddaddy made us stay back so he could apologize to Wuncler the first._

 _"I can't believe ya'll started fighting the white boys," Riley chuckles. He had a sling around his arm since he dislocated his shoulder and sprained his wrist shooting the giant rifle._

 _"You shot Ed Wuncler's grandson out a window," I reminded him._

 _"That was fun as hell too," Riley did his signature laugh and I rolled my eyes._

* * *

"Can we get the file now?" I question Wuncler as we get back to the agency. Wuncler rolls his eyes and hands me a giant package.

"What the hell is that?" Riley lifts the heaven folder.

"Your next mission."

I open and it drop it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yell. Huey picks up the folder and his scowl deepens.

"What's goin on?" Granddady questions.

"We're on a hit list," I say.

"A what? Jada you know I ain't that-"

"People want us dead, Granddaddy."

"What?"

"We're wanted dead in China. We declined their offer to become agents and now they want us three dead."

Caesar, Cindy, Hiro, and Jazmine all looked shocked. Jazmine was near tears as we continued.

"And how long have you known this?" I ask Wuncler.

"It's been a week."

I knew he was lying.

"Alright a month!"

"A Month?!" I question. I was getting ready to stab him but Huey gave me a cautious look.

"When do we leave?" He asks.

"Tonight. I have the jet ready. You just need to go get your gear and weapons before departure."

I roll my eyes and get ready to leave. As I packed, Jazmine came into my office.

"Jada-I mean, Agent Jay?"

"What Jazmine?" I growl.

"I-I want you to know that I'm here for you," She says. I sigh and stop packing.

"Thanks Jazmine."

We were all ready to go and boarded the Jet.

"I love you guys," Granddaddy says hugging us. He hardly ever tells us he loves us but with this mission, this might be his last one.

"We love you too, Granddad," Huey replied and we board the aircraft. As we're half way in the air, an explosion makes me look back. The entire Wuncler building blown to bits.

"Granddad!" Riley yells.

"No!" I cry. I can see people being dragged out and get beat up. I wanted to ball so badly but it wasn't a good look. I maintained myself and looked over at Huey.

"They want to play dirty, then that's what we'll do."

* * *

 **So what I'm gonna do it write their back stories at the beginning or end of each chapter. It's like a way of showing you the past and present at the same time. But thank you for the review Anonrain and feedback.**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

As the Jet flies, we all ride in silence. Jazmine quietly sobbed (her mom was still in the building as the secretary) while everyone else just sat there looking out the window. I tried my best not to cry. I wasn't much of a crier anymore since being an agent made me tougher. It wasn't healthy and I knew I was gonna take my anger out on something.

While we continued in silence a loud crash made us all hit the ground.

"We're being attacked!" Huey yells. The wing of the jet was shot off and we were going down.

"We gotta get out before this thing crashes!" I tell them. I go to the pilot who didn't look familiar. He smirked at me and yanked the jet forward. We were going down faster than ever. "Damn!"

I shot him in the head and went to the back.

"We gotta go now!" Everyone grabbed a parachute and jumped out. Jazmine and I were the last ones and we were getting closer to the ground.

"Jazmine we need to go!" I tell her.

"I can't!" She cries.

"Jazmine! We're going to die if we don't get off!"

Before she could say anymore, I pushed her off and jumped behind her. I grabbed her in midair and pulled her chute. Her parachute came out and she went up. I pulled mine too and I sailed in the air.

"Is everyone ok?" I hear Huey ask.

"Yea!" Everyone responds in unison. After a couple seconds, the jet hit the ground with a giant explosion.

"All our weapons. Gone," Agent Caesar says.

* * *

 _We were at home, watching TV, when a knock on the door startled us._

 _"Jada go get the door," Granddaddy orders. I get the door and see Ed Wuncler standing there._

 _"Hello Jada. Is your grandfather home?" He asks in a phony kind tone._

 _"Granddaddy! The door!"_

 _"Who is it?!"_

 _"Wuncler!"_

 _Granddaddy ran to the door and put on a fake smile._

 _"Mr. Wuncler. Come in, how are you? Would you like some cheese?"_

 _I rolled my eyes and went back to the living and sat down._

 _"Who was that?" Huey asked._

 _"Wuncler."_

 _"What he want?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _Granddaddy and Wuncler were in the kitchen talking when we walked in to grab some Orange juice._

 _"I actually have to talk to you three," Wuncler says._

 _"What?" Huey questions._

 _"Well with your skills, I could really use you three in my agency."_

 _"I'm sorry, agency?" I ask a little confused._

 _"Yes, Agency. I use children to do my own bidding and I need you three to work for me."_

 _"What's in it for us?" Riley asks, intrigued._

 _"You get to shoot guns and use all sorts of weapons."_

 _Before Riley could agree, and we all knew he would, Huey and I spoke up._

 _"No."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"No," I repeat. "We're not trying to work for you."_

 _"Alright let me rephrase that, you three **HAVE** to work for me. You see, you owe over a thousand dollars in damage at my house, plus you haven't paid any bills being here and unless you can cough up the money you have no chose but to work for me."_

* * *

We were on the ground after a while in the middle of nowhere. We found the jet and tried to see what we could recover. I smiled when my titanium box full of weapons was still in tact.

"Ok we have some of the weapons but I don't know what we'll do about food and money," I say.

"Where the hell are we?" Riley questions.

"Russia," Huey says looking at the tracker on his watch. "The pilot tried to get us away from China and kill us here."

"Damn! What we gon do here?" Riley asks.

"Walk."

"Nigga what?!"

"Walk," Huey repeats. "We have no way to move from here and the only way to get anywhere would be by walking."

"Man this sum bull!" Riley yells.

We walked for hours until we were close to a city.

"We need actual clothes to fit in," I say.

"But how? Does anyone here even speak English?" Hiro questions.

"No but that doesn't matter," I say. I walk up to a man who was waiting for a bus. "Where is the nearest clothing?" I ask in Russian. Everyone (except Huey and Riley) looked shocked.

"Down that street and to your right," he replied. I thank him and tell everyone else.

"You speak Russian?" Cindy asks.

"Yea. I speak a lot of different languages."

"That's pretty sweet," Caesar compliments. Hiro rolls his eyes and we walk to the store.

"And how are we gonna pay for this?" Jazmine asks.

"We aren't," I say.

"We're stealing?"

"Uh, yea? We can't wear these around or people will think it's suspicious."

I take clothes and change in the dressing room. I came out with a mustard color P-Coat, faded black jeans and a long sleeved yellow shirt. I saw a pair of timbs and took those too. Everyone else was dressed and we all slowly headed out.

"Where do we go from here?" Agent Caesar asked.

"South," Huey replies. "But we need to take a bus and rest."

"How we gonna do that?" Cindy asked.

"Watch and learn," Riley says and walks to a lady. I knew what he was doing. He was pit-pocketing. Riley was the best at it too. He could slip something or take something from someone easily. He took the lady's wallet and headed back for us. And she didn't suspect a thing.

"How much is in there?" I ask.

"Let's see," Riley opened it up. "Yea, buddy! At least $400 in there."

"Good we can by food and a bus pass to Mongolia."

We went to a small food truck and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Can't we do some cite seeing?" Agent C-Murph asked.

"I'm sorry, did you forget that we were wanted dead in China?" I question. "I'm sorry we don't have time to go see some things but we'll all live if we don't."

Cindy sighed and nodded sadly.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Jazmine asked.

"We can't go directly there," Huey answered. "We have to take another bus in order to fully reach China."

We headed to the bus station and bought our tickets.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A man says. "Where's your parents? Can't ride the bus without adult supervision."

We all gave a nervous look.

"Didn't think about this did you?" Hiro questioned in my ear. I growled. Then a smirk spread across my face.

"Our parents are right here," I went up to a couple who were boarding the bus.

"We're not their-" I used my hypnosis glasses to hypnotize them.

"Right mom?"

"Right," The woman said. "I'm sorry for the hassle. You know kids, always trying to leave in a hurry."

The man looked convinced.

"Very well. You may proceed."

Boarding the bus, I un-hypnotized the couple and sat down.

"Didn't think about that did you?" I mimicked Hiro as he walked by.


End file.
